


Commotion

by kesktoon04



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Captain America - Freeform, Gen, Pain, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter Parker Whump, Whump, hurt comfort, spiderman - Freeform, spiderman whump, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesktoon04/pseuds/kesktoon04
Summary: Peter takes a hard hit and Tony can't help him out. Cue worried Tony and Cap, saving the day.





	Commotion

“NO!” Tony shouted, running towards where Peter was falling from the overpass, even though he knew he’d never make it in time. Tony had taken a hard hit right off the bat, his weapons systems were all down, rendering him mostly useless. Not to mention that a piece of metal was jamming into his side, he probably had a few broken ribs. So he’d been forced to offer Peter advice from the sidelines while the kid fought on his own. 

He watched helplessly as Peter hit the ground, bouncing grotesquely, body limp. He watched as the kids head smacked the ground with a sickening thwack. Watched as his eyes rolled back in his head when he finally came to stop, body bent at odd angles. 

“Peter!” he shouted, dropping to his knees at the kid’s side. “Pete come on buddy wake up,” he said urgently, shaking his shoulder harshly. It was only a matter of time before those guys got down here.

“Steve where are you? We need backup stat, we have a man down,” he said into his comm. He’d paged Steve over half an hour ago, he should be here by now. 

“T-minus one minute. Sorry, there’s some commotion downtown too, got held up,” the captain responded.

“Four-ish guys on the overpass on I-254, not sure how many Pete took down before he fell,” he informed him.

A moment later, as promised, Steve appeared, having been dropped down into the field by Sam, who was flying overhead, already targeting their enemies. 

“What happened?” Steve asked breathlessly.

“I don’t know, I couldn’t see. All I know is that he was up there and now he’s down here, unconscious.

“Alright, go. Get him out of here. We’ll handle it,” Steve said, taking off. 

“Okay kid, come on, I need you to wake up cause I can’t carry you,” Tony said, more to himself than to Peter, while lightly smacking his cheek. 

“M-mister stark?” Peter groaned, eyes fluttering open. 

“Pete? Oh thank god, come on we gotta go,” he said, grabbing Peter by the shoulders.

“My head really hurts,” Peter grunted.

“Yeah, I’ll bet. Come on up you go,” he said, pulling the kid upright then practically hauling him onto his feet. 

“I think I’m gonna puke,” the kid mumbled, pitching forwards to expel the contents of his stomach. 

“Shit, alright, you’re okay,” Tony said patting Peter’s back as he got sick. Meanwhile, he was looking over his shoulder impatiently, knowing that they needed to get the hell out of dodge.

“I don’ feel s’good,” he slurred, sagging heavily against Tony’s side. 

“Whoa, easy. Don’t pass out on me yet kid,” Tony grunted, quickly shifting his footing to support Peter’s weight. 

“L’try,” he mumbled, stumbling as Tony began to start dragging him toward their car. Well, more like limping. There seemed to be another piece of metal impaling his knee as well as his rib cage. 

“Just a little further…” Tony panted as the car came into view. Thankfully Peter was still conscious, as he wasn’t sure how much more of the kid’s weight he could handle. In fact, he was fighting black spots in his own vision. It was going to be a long drive back to the tower.


End file.
